


Mum

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 9th of January, I unexpectedly lost my beautiful Mum. She was my everything, and I'm still struggling to come to terms with the knowledge I will never again feel her loving arms wrapped around me. It is impossible for me to put into words how much she meant to me, and what a huge influence she had on my life, but I did write these words as a tribute, and they were read out at her funeral.</p>
<p>I love you, Mum, you are forever in my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [xopollyxo307](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xopollyxo307/pseuds/xopollyxo307) for your kind words.
> 
> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/38799316685/in/dateposted-public/)

Thank you for showing me the magical world of make believe.

Thank you for reading me books when I was too small to read the words.

Thank you for staying with me in school when I wanted to run home and be by your side.

Thank you for kissing away my tears.

Thank you wrapping me in your loving arms and holding me tight.

Thank you for gently guiding me through life’s many hurdles.

Thank you for loving me when I was at my most unlovable.

Thank you for your beautiful smile that never failed to brighten my day.

Thank you for the laughs and the many jokes we shared.

Thank you for helping to shape me into the woman I am today.

As a loving mum, you gave me life’s paints, brushes, and a canvas, but you allowed me the freedom to create my own picture.

Thank you Mum, for just being you. I love you, and I will miss you forever.

Your loving daughter.


End file.
